Poor Kurama
by Dark Kitsune 3
Summary: It's about Kurama being some what picked on. Don't worry it's not that bad. This is one of the six "Poor..." I don't want to spoil it! RR


Hey there everyone! Angelfirey and I worked together to make this fanfic. We are going to make about 6 of these. So far this is 1 out of 6. Enjoy!

*- This symbol will mean I put a note at the end of the story.

* *- If there is a word or something in between, then it is a sound being made.

Disclaimer: We don't own YYH. 

            Kurama sighed, "Sat on another flower today…"

            "Kurama, man, if you don't wanna sit on the flower, then look before you sit down!" Yusuke laughed. "But I love to sit in the park and the park is filled with flowers!" countered Kurama. "Hn" The Park was suddenly filled with flaming flowers. "No!! You monster!" Kurama falls down having a seizure.

"Hiei, knock it off." Yusuke called. "Yusuke, shut up." Hiei said while looking at Kurama twitch on the floor. "Make me." Yusuke's hand curled into fists. Hiei is soon surrounded by dark flames; then Kuwabara enters the scene. "Hey guys!" He grinned stupidly. "What's going on?" Kurama staggers to get up. "He…burned m-my…flowers…"

            "Is it my fault I've got allergies?" demanded Hiei. "Yes it is! Now say you're sorry to the flower ashes. I'll be making a coffin and a tomb stone." said Kurama walking away to make the grave for the flowers. "No! I don't wanna!" Hiei turned around and pouted. "Why's everyone mad at Hiei?" asked Kuwabara. He giggled randomly. "You wanna die Kuwabara?" asked Hiei smirking evilly.

            "Nope!" Kuwabara grinned. "I wanna live for my Yukina-sweetie!" Kurama in background is almost done with the coffin. "Hey, Kuwabara! Did you know that your leopard-spotted thong is showing?" said Hiei holding back a laugh. "And it's now on fire!" "Aahhhh!" Kuwabara is now running around and a pool appears out of nowhere, he jumps in.

            Yusuke looked up from his watch. "7 minutes and 35seconds." He nodded in approval. "New record." Hiei also nodded, "Good. Now let's go for 10 minutes." "Boys!" Out of nowhere, Botan soared down on her oar. "Play nice! Remember, we're all on the same team here!" Kurama in background is now working on the tomb stone, crying softly. Kuwabara also in background is getting out of the pool, and then the pool mysteriously disappears. Everyone looks up at Botan except Kurama.

            "Do we have to?" whined Yusuke. "I mean everyone knows I'm the best on the team!" Hiei glared at Detective, "Care to restate that?" "Bring it on wuss!" yelled Yusuke. "Hn. Pathetic fool." "What'd you say shorty?" Kuwabara demanded. "I wasn't talking to you, this time, Kuwabara," explained Hiei. "Oh. Okay," Kuwabara responded.

            "Please keep it down. I'm mourning over the death of my friends," calmly stated Kurama.  Then he went back to making the tomb for his beloved flowers. "He sat on another flower?" questioned Botan. "Yeah…then Hiei burned them…ALL of them," stated Yusuke. "Oh! So that's why everyone was mad at Hiei…," said Kuwabara.

            "We gather here to mourn the death of these beautiful flowers." A tear trickled down Kurama's cheek. "They were so wonderful…" He broke down sobbing. Botan walked up to Kurama and patted his shoulder. "Now, now we all miss them. They were so beautiful." Botan also started sobbing.

            Yusuke whispered in Kuwabara's ear, "Botan's not sad. She could care less about the flowers. She just wants to get close to Kurama." Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's using Kurama's grief to get next to him." He shook his head. "That's just wrong." Hiei also nodded. "Well…At least my allergies are gone." "Whoa! You have allergies! Man shorty it's no wonder you hate flowers," said Kuwabara. "No. I hate flowers period and they make my allergies worse. And stop calling me shorty!" yelled Hiei. 

            "Make me!" Kuwabara stuck out his tongue. Hiei took out his sword and slashed at Kuwabara to cut off his tongue. But Kuwabara dodged the blade and cut the bouquet of flowers that Kurama was about to put down on the grave. "Opps…I hit the wrong target," said Hiei. "Hiei!" Kurama's eyes blazed with a mix of anger and insanity. "You…Will…Pay!" Botan backed away in fear. "Guys…"

            "Rose Whip!" Kurama swung his whip at Hiei. Hiei sliced the whip in several pieces, and then started to swing his sword at Kurama. Kurama dodged with ease. "Stop!" Botan is trying to stop the fight. Hiei slashed at Kurama one more time before stopping and cut his shoulder. "NO!" There was slow motion dramatic scene of Botan running to help Kurama off the floor. "Kurama! Wake up, please!" Botan shook Kurama gently. "Wake up! Please!" Yusuke stared at Botan in annoyance. "Botan, get up!" Tears steamed down Botan's face. "But Kurama is hurt!"

"He's got a cut smaller than a paper cut!" yelled Yusuke. Kurama barely opened his eyes. "Am I in heaven?" "No Kurama. Now get up!" "But Yusuke… It hurts…" whispered Kurama.  Hiei dug up the flower's grave. "This should get him up." Kurama's eyes popped open. "My flowers! What are you doing to my flowers?!"

Hiei nibbled on the burnt flower. "Yummy! Tastes like chocolate!" "NO!" the slow dramatic scene again. In slow motion Kurama pushed Hiei out of the way. "Dude! It's just a bunch of flowers! They will all grow back in time." explained Kuwabara. "But not soon enough!" Kurama started having another seizure.

Yusuke threw random pills into Kurama's mouth. "There, that should calm him down!" "What'd you give him?" asked Kuwabara. Yusuke shrugged. "I dunno. I found them in my mom's medicine cabinet." Kurama stopped moving and grinned slowly. "Looky! Pink and purple pandas!" "Well at least he's not mourning anymore." murmured Hiei. "Uh huh…Uh huh…Yeah I thought of the same thing." said Kurama who was talking to two small stools that appeared out of nowhere and to Kurama the stools looked like the pandas.

Hiei grinned evilly and his hands started to glow with a dark fire. Yusuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't even think about it Hiei." Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Why not?"

"Because those stools are the only things that keep Kurama from possibly killing us all!" explained Yusuke. "And that would be bad how?" "Hiei…" Yusuke warned. 

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei unleashed the Dragon at the stools which incinerated into nothingness. "Noooooo!" Kurama screamed his rage at the sky and tore out his hair. "Why me?! Why?! Why?!" "Now you've done it, Hiei." scolded Botan. "You've made him all mad and crazy!"    

         Hiei shrugged. "So?" Kurama sobbed and kept pounding the ground with his fists. Hiei was laughing in the back ground, Kuwabara was confused, Yusuke was thinking of inchworms, and Botan was trying to get Kurama back together.

            All of a sudden, Kurama stopped sobbing and pounding the ground. He froze and was completely motionless. "Kurama…are you okay?" Botan asked tentatively. Kurama grinned evilly, "Why, yes, Botan, I am." Hiei stopped laughing and nodded approvingly, "Good. You should be over those stupid plants"

            Kurama started cackling, "Oh, I'm not over them, but they're over you!" Clouds of smoke surrounded him and when the wind blew them away, Youko Kurama was here to play.*(I rhymed!) "Ah! It's Youko!" Botan screamed.

            "Inchworms… Huh?...What's going on?" mumbled Yusuke. "Dude! Kurama has turned into a psycho path! I'll go get my hunting gu- I mean rifl- I mean tranquilizer gun!" yelled Kuwabara. "Right! I'll try to keep Youko from killing Hiei!" yelled back Yusuke. Which he will not and took amusement in Hiei and Kurama fighting, so he just sat back and relaxed, and enjoyed the fight that was about to began.

            "Here foxy, foxy, foxy." taunted Hiei. "Yusuke! You said that you'll try and stop Youko from killing Hiei!" yelling the frantic Botan. "Naw, I like this better! I wonder what would happen if I threw three buckets of inchworms in the middle of the fight." wondered Yusuke. "Hmmmm…" Yusuke wondered some more.

            "Yusuke!" Botan threw an inchworm at Yusuke. "Stop daydreaming!" "Yay! An inchworm!" Yusuke hugged the inchworm. "Yusuke?! Are you on crack?" asked Botan. "Yes I am! Lots of it too!" said Yusuke who was still hugging the inchworm…that was slowly dying…

            *Rargh* Youko Kurama's blood thirsty plants launched themselves at Hiei and missed horribly, then landed on Yusuke. "Oh no! My inchworm!" yelled Yusuke trying desperately to save the little creature. "I'm back!" yelled Kuwabara with a tranquilizer gun in his hand. He pulled the trigger. "Take that you over grown mutt… Hey, why isn't it working?"

            Yusuke looked it over. "I dunno. Maybe 'cuz it doesn't have any AMMO!" Now Hiei and Youko are in hand-to-hand combat. "Wait here! And I'll go get some!" yelled Botan. Yusuke who mysteriously escaped the plant is searching for the inchworm that he dropped in the process. "Hey what are you looking for?" asked Kuwabara to Yusuke. "My inchworm!"

            Kuwabara scratched his head. "You mean that thing on Kurama's ear?" Yusuke looked at Kurama's ear. "My inchworm!" *Boom!* Kurama was tackled by Yusuke and hit the ground HARD!

             "What do you want?!" snapped Kurama. "I want my inchworm back!" answered Yusuke searching behind his ear. "Oh? You mean this?" Hiei held up his hand and there was the inchworm. "My son!" Yusuke jumped at Hiei. He grabbed the inchworm out of Hiei's grasp and held it in his hand. "Tito! Are you okay?" Hiei grabbed it back and burned it. "Tito!" All time seemed to stop for Yusuke as Tito withered in Hiei's hand. Yusuke can just hear him, "Help me! Help me…" the little inchworm screamed and soon died out. "Nooo!" Yusuke fell down having a seizure. Hiei flipped his hand over and the ashes disappeared in the wind. Kurama for once in this entire story is laughing at Yusuke's pain.

~Fin~

To be continued in "Poor Yusuke"

*(I rhymed) = Angelfirey wrote this. 

Tell us what you think!

Note: If something doesn't make sense remember, this is not suppose to make sense.


End file.
